Jaws
by Themarigoldprincess
Summary: What does a Chomper think? (Sorry if this is kinda short!) Plz r&r. Tell me if you like it or not! If I get enough reviews, I'll make stories for other plants too! Plants vs. Zombies oneshot
**As you guys already know, I don't own PvsZ. I got this idea when I was sad that I didn't need my chomper anymore. I thought he might be sad too.**

Prolouge

Sometimes the other plants ask me what it's like, not having eyes and all. I just smile. "Without eyes, then I don't have to see how ugly the world may be." I answer. The other plants fall silent in thought. It's not like I can move by myself anyways. My gardener just moves me from place to place. I like my gardener. Their hands are gentle, and I don't mind protecting them from whatever those tasty creatures are, because afterwards, I get to feel their hands take me gently out of the ground again. I don't like the crazy man though. Before our gardener came, it was just him, and he would just leave us outside, even at night, and we would all wait, shivering, as we waited to be eaten by those horrible creatures with the rotting teeth. We were forced to listen to their slow chomping, as they ate us alive. They are another reason I'm glad I don't have eyes. So I don't have to see what they look like. Sunflower is the reason all of us plants come back. She makes copies of herself and us when she's happy. With the crazy man, she wasn't happy, and would just bring us back again. She's happy with the new gardener though. All of us plants don't mind getting eaten to keep our gardener safe. It's all in the line of duty. I hope the horrible creatures never get to our kind gardener.

Note: Gardener: The player. The Creatures: Zombies. "Crazy man: Crazy Dave. Seed: Heart

Story

I wait, rigid, as I hear the gardener plant Sunflower to begin the day. Too soon, the horrible creature's warning call sounds.

"Brains!" The grating voice yells. At least they are unintelligent enough to announce their arrival.

I soon hear Peashooter start our attack on the zombies.

I listen to the gardener's movements, which for now are pretty relaxed. I know later, when the creatures come more frequently, the gardener's movements will become more frantic. After about five more creatures, I feel the gardener plant me. I sway back and forth, anticipating the yummy crunch the creatures make when I bite them.

"Hey Chompy! Glad you could join us!" Peashooter exclaims.

"Hey Peashooter." I say nonchalantly. Peashooter is okay, he just talks...A lot.

"Didja hear about the new guy? He's even newer than you! He can shoot two peas! Isn't that awesome?" Peashooter drones on and on about this new plant.

I try my best to ignore him, until the new plant is planted in front of me. He stay silent, and so do I. "I'm the new plant, they told me you couldn't see, so I wanted to inform you." He says curtly.

"I can feel." I inform him, before I bite a zombie as it starts chewing on the new plant.

"Yuck! It's teeth felt so gross! Did you really just eat that?" The new plant says, disgusted. I don't answer, being busy chewing. Then he falls silent, and continues doing his job. After about thirty seconds, I swallow.

"It's either us or the gardener, or the creature or you." I say shortly, as I bite another creature from eating the double pea shooter.

Repeater doesn't say anything, he just continues shooting.

"Oh my gosh! Look at all of those creatures!" Repeater exclaims with a frightened voice.

"I can't." I sigh.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Repeater apologizes. Soon, he can't even talk any more, because he's too focused shooting. Eventually, I'm in the same predicament, saving _him_ , even though I don't want too. Because I know that he can help protect the gardener.

"Okay plants, zombie wave is over, time to go inside." The gardener instructs, and it uproots all of us. It places us gently inside it's green room. "See you guys later." It says as it closes the door.

"Whoa! You're so cool! You can shoot two peas!?" Immediately, all of the other plants start talking to the new guy. I just shrug, and hop with my pot over to my corner. I curl up in my corner, and fall asleep.

############################################################

"Look at all the new guys! They're mushrooms!" Some plant starts yelling.

"Wha?" I groan, as I sit up.

"The new plants protected the gardener for the entire night!" Wall-nut explains.

A plant nudges my stem, and I move my head down. The plant shrieks, and lowers itself low into the ground.

"What's your name, and what are you?" I say gently.

"I'm uh...Sc-Sc-Scaredy Shroom! And I'm a-a-a a fungus!" It exclaims, and then moves away from me. I sigh, and then the gardener's presence fills the room. We all turn to it.

"I need Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut, Snow Pea, Lily Pad, Cherry Bomb, and Repeater." The gardener instructs.

I gasp. The gardner has always picked me.

"You're getting replaced." A plant informs me.

"What?!" I cry out, feeling very hurt.

"It always happens. All of the good, and cheap plants get to stay, but the others...Are forgotten." The plant answers. "My name is Doom Shroom, by the way. Don't bother to tell me your name, I already know. Chomper." The plant says shortly.

I start to sob, and realize it is most likely true. The gardener can only take seven plants. I go hide in my corner, and curl up, wishing I could just wilt and die.

"You better go then, since he doesn't need you anymore." Doom Shroom continues, following me.

"Okay." I whimper. And then I start hopping out of the room. I don't have any belongings except my pot, so I leave with a heavy seed.

I've never gone back...


End file.
